A Chance Encounter
by DrarryLover4Ever
Summary: Draco and Harry have been together for a few years. Unfortunately, things are not going as either one expected. Harry is very busy and Draco is left wondering whether or not his boyfriend wants to be with him anymore and if there is something better out there for him. Their relationship is tried when Harry discovers a secret that Draco has been keeping.


**A/N: Here is one of the stories I talked about in my story** ** _Pocket Full of Magic._** **This story was loosely inspired by that story so if you haven't read it, you should go read it before reading this one. However, this story is not part of that same world so you don't** ** _have_** **to read it to enjoy this one. Anyway, it's very angsty and dramatic and sad at times, but it has it's happy moments too. I hope you enjoy and it is just a one-shot.**

 **A Chance Encounter**

Summary: Draco and Harry have been together for a few years. Unfortunately, things are not going as either one expected. Harry is very busy and Draco is left wondering whether or not his boyfriend wants to be with him anymore and if there is something better out there for him. Their relationship is tried when Harry discovers a secret that Draco has been keeping. What will happen once the secret gets out?

 **XXXX**

 _About three years earlier_

"Auror Potter, we've been handed a difficult case related to potion smuggling. We need to send you out to a local apothecary to see if you can recruit the owner to help us with this case. We believe that his skills will be an asset to this case," Head Auror Smythe ordered.

Harry lifted his eyebrow at his boss. "Which apothecary?" he asked. He knew all the owners of the apothecaries in the area and he had a feeling that this particular one was the one that he least wanted to deal with.

"Dragon's Blood Apothecary," Smythe replied.

Harry frowned and then laughed out loud at the name. Smythe did not find the name humorous. "Right, okay. I'll head there now." Harry left his boss's office. He had been right. The apothecary was the one that he didn't want to go to.

He left the Ministry and headed towards Diagon Alley. This apothecary was located just on the edge of Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley. He thought it was suiting for the man who owned the place. He made his way through the busy walk ways of Diagon Alley. He wasn't sure if he was ready to see the owner, but he didn't have much of a choice. He hadn't seen the man in three years so he hoped that things would be much better between them.

When he arrived at Dragon's Blood Apothecary, he walked in. A bell tinkled above his head and as he took a look around he found that the place was very appealing. It was bright and open, nothing like he expected. It was very organized which he definitely expected knowing what he knew about the owner. It was a really amazing place and knowing who the previous owner was as well, the place was an exact opposite of the old place.

He walked around, mostly taking in the place more closely, but also looking for the owner. He stopped at one particular shelf and examined the essential oils. He frowned in thought as he read about some of their uses. _Hmm, I might just need to purchase a few of these_ , he thought.

"How may I help you today, Auror Potter?" someone drawled from behind him.

Harry kept his back to the person who spoke for a moment as a shiver ran up his spine. It was not a frightened shiver, but more of a curious and aroused shiver that caused him to pause and ponder just what his body was telling him. The voice, one that grated on his nerves for so many years, seemed to make him feel in an entirely different way than the past.

He turned slowly and stopped short, his breath catching in his throat. He couldn't help, but to look at the man who had spoken to him from head to toe. His light blond hair was cut shorter and hung just so over his forehead, one lock brushing across his eyebrow. His piercing silver-blue eyes looked like a lake on a stormy day. His previously pointed features were softer than they had been. His body, still lean and tall, was clothed in jeans and a black sweater. The man before him looked perfectly relaxed and well put together. Harry couldn't breathe. It was like he had been sucker punched.

"Potter?" the man asked looking a bit concerned at the lack of response that Harry was giving him.

The man realized after a moment that Harry was checking him out. He smirked and looked Harry over himself. His black hair was cut shorter than it had been at Hogwarts and was still quite disheveled, but somehow was much sexier than it had been before. His emerald green eyes shined with a brightness that the man had forgotten about. His glasses, no longer large and round-rimmed, were still round, but smaller and more stylish. His auror robes were open in a casual way and the man could see how toned the man before him was and how much he had filled out since his Hogwarts days. He looked delectable.

The man stepped closer to Harry, taking a closer look. Harry looked up at him, still trying to find the words that he needed to say. The man continued to smirk and openly marvel at the Savior of the Wizarding World in front of him. "I know you can talk, Potter. What can I do for you?" he drawled again. Harry gulped as the man's tone went straight through him again. It was so unbelievably sexy. He shook his head, shaking off the major attraction that he was feeling towards the man before him, one that he wasn't expecting whatsoever.

He cleared his throat. He had a job to do. He was there on auror business. "Right, um, Mister Malfoy, we, uh, I mean, I, that is…." Harry stuttered through what he was trying to say.

Draco lifted his eyebrow and stepped closer. "Mister Malfoy? So professional," he whispered in a seductive tone.

"Oh, Merlin," Harry breathed. He gulped again. Cleared his throat and stood taller. "Malfoy, the auror department is requesting your assistance on a case. You are by no means a suspect or a person of interest in the case, but we feel that your background and your business experience would benefit us greatly in our case. Would you be willing to come to the department and help us with the case?" Harry asked, reciting the words that he had been practicing the entire way there.

Draco frowned slightly. He very much wanted to go back to Harry openly checking him out and the amazing sexual tension that he felt radiating off of Harry. He sighed, wishing that Harry was there for other reasons than his job. "Well, I suppose I can hear you out. A new supplier is coming in about a half an hour. I could come by the Ministry after they have left," Draco offered, business tone in place.

Harry nodded dumbly. He could feel their earlier tension dissipating. He found that he didn't like that much. "That would be great. Thank you," Harry said. He nodded to Draco and turned, leaving the shop more quickly than he anticipated. Draco watched him leave, a grin sliding into place. Working with Harry Potter might be pretty great and he wanted to pursue this attraction between them. He was curious.

He went back to his office and worked on some supply orders. He heard a chime about a half an hour later and walked out. A young man, not much older than him, stood in the doorway, looking around. He was nice looking enough, but he couldn't top the moment that he and Harry had just experienced.

"Hello, you must be Peter," Draco said as he walked towards the man, hand outstretched.

Peter turned his attention to him and stared at Draco in surprise. Draco could catch a similar look in his eye to the way Harry looked at him before, but this look did nothing for Draco. Peter shifted his carrying case and reached out and shook Draco's hand.

"Yes, of course, Mister Malfoy, it's great to meet you," Peter replied.

Draco waved him off. "Please, call me Draco. Come, have a seat. I've been looking forward to seeing your product all week," he stated as he gestured towards a small table near the window. Peter nodded and started for the table. He set his carrying case down and then took a seat. Draco sat across from him.

Peter launched into his spiel about his product immediately. Draco listened with rapt attention. They agreed to do a trial run with the product. After the business portion was done, Peter and Draco talked about things unrelated to potions. They exchanged life stories and talked about their interests. Draco found the man interesting, possibly someone to be friends with.

"I apologize, Peter, but I have to go to another appointment. It was a pleasure to meet you," Draco said as he stood and stretched his hand out again.

Peter shook his hand. "Oh, the pleasure is all mine. I'll check in with you soon," he replied. He gave Draco a winning smile and left his shop. Draco frowned thoughtfully, but soon he was grinning as he remembered that he was going to see Harry again.

 **XXXX**

 _One month later_

Harry and Draco stood in the Dragon's Blood Apothecary. They had just caught their bad guy and had just finished celebrating. They had enjoyed their time working together and the tension between them seemed to have reached a point that they needed to either act on it or leave it be.

"Thank you for your help, Malfoy. I honestly don't think we could have caught the guy without your knowledge and expertise. I think that we will probably be keeping you on retainer," Harry joked as he leaned against Draco's counter.

Draco was putting some inventory on his shelves which allowed Harry to admire his backside. It sent his mind running wild as he openly stared at him. He wanted Draco so much right now. Draco turned to look at him, about to speak, but he stopped short as he saw the lustful look in his eyes. He stared at him and their eyes met. They had a decision to make. Should they keep fighting it or give in?

Draco had been struggling daily to not take Harry over any available surface. Harry was feeling the same exact way. Draco walked towards him, slowly. Harry watched him, unmoving from his spot against the counter. Draco stopped in front of him, closer than they had been the entire time they'd been working together which was difficult considering they always seemed to be closer than necessary.

Harry looked up at Draco. Their eyes locked. Lust and arousal were swimming in both their eyes. Draco glanced down at Harry's lips. Harry glanced down at Draco's. You could cut the sexual tension with a knife. Draco looked back up and Harry could see the moment when Draco had made his decision. He didn't have much time to ponder it as Draco reached up, cupped the back of Harry's head and leaned forward, pressing their lips together. Harry responded immediately, gripping Draco's hips painfully, pressing against him.

Draco responded in kind, tipping his head just so and parting his lips, brushing his tongue along his lips, asking Harry for entrance. Harry granted his request immediately. Their kissing intensified. Draco and Harry had just made a decision that would change their lives.

 **XXXX**

 _October 9, 2001_

 _Draco,_

 _How is the product working out? I should have a new batch in a couple of months that I can send you. We've altered the formula somewhat to have a more subtle appeal. Let me know if you'd like me to send you a sample. How are things going outside of business? Were you able to help find the bad guy? How was working with Harry Potter? I know you went to school with him and all, but I wonder, is he really as wonderful as everyone says? Talk soon._

 _Peter_

 _xxxx_

 _October 14, 2001_

 _Peter,_

 _That would be great. I'm curious what it might be like. Business is going really well right now. Thank you for asking. As far as catching the bad guy, yes, we did! It was so great using my skills for something else other than potion making. It felt really great working with Potter actually. I learned a lot about him throughout the investigation. We might actually get along quite well now. He's pretty wonderful, but he definitely has his moments where he isn't so much. How are things with you? What happened with the person you were seeing?_

 _Draco_

 **XXXX**

 _One year later_

Harry backed Draco towards a wall, pushing his shirt off his shoulders, letting it slide down his back and fall to the floor. He kissed him deeply while he loosened his buckle. The buckle released and he hooked his fingers onto his jeans pulling them down. He growled as he realized that his boyfriend was not wearing pants underneath.

"You've been like this all night?" he asked in a heated, aroused voice. He moved away from Draco's lips and kissed along his jaw and down his neck, suckling at his collar bone, eliciting a moan from him.

"Merlin, Harry, I've been half hard all night. It's been days," he whined, pushing into Harry's naked body, his clothes taken off long before Draco's.

"I know, I'm sorry, it was a time consuming case," Harry whispered at Draco's ear as he kissed him. Draco groaned and pushed against Harry's chest. He staggered back and he looked up at Draco's heated gaze. Draco stalked towards him, pushing him onto the bed.

There would be no preamble to this moment and very little preparation. Soon, Draco was pounding into Harry with reckless abandon, both moaning loudly, crying out as their orgasms overcame them. They both collapsed in exhaustion. Harry wrapped his arm around Draco and pulled him close, kissing him deeply.

"All this time away from you has got me thinking about something though," he whispered to Draco.

Draco looked down at him with a questioning look. "What's that?"

"I love you," he replied.

Draco's eyes widened and his heart stopped. He hadn't heard that correctly, had he? "What?" he whispered.

"I love you," Harry responded in a stronger voice.

Draco grinned. He had heard him correctly. "Finally! I love you too!" he cried. Harry grinned and accepted the kisses that Draco pressed onto his lips.

 **XXXX**

 _October 23, 2002_

 _Draco,_

 _How are you doing? The last time you wrote it seemed like things weren't going so great with Potter. He was busy with work and didn't have much time for you. I want you to know that you are amazing and you don't deserve to be treated as a second option. Doesn't he know what a prize he has? He needs to find time for you. Ugh, if only I could tell him this myself. Anyway, in other news, the new supply is on its way. I'm so glad that it is so popular. We are expanding, again. Can you believe that? It's really, really great. I hope that you are well and that you aren't so lonely. I'll keep you company if you need me to. Just say the word._

 _Peter_

 _xxxx_

 _October 24, 2002_

 _Peter,_

 _I am doing fantastic! Harry told me that he loved me last night! It is so crazy and we have been spending so much time together. We're making up for lost time. I appreciate your kind words. It's always nice to hear someone else say things like that. I'm sure that Harry and I will be perfectly fine now that he's all done with this case. I'm just so happy right now. That is great news about your business! I'm glad that you're finding success._

 _Draco_

 **XXXX**

 _Six months later_

Harry and Draco were having a lie in on a Sunday. Harry was on call for work, but as he wrapped himself around his boyfriend, holding him close, all he wished for was to not be called in. They had both been so busy lately and just having this time together was something that they badly needed.

"I'm so glad you're here," Draco whispered as he drew random patterns on Harry's bare chest. He looked up at him, smiling. Harry stared at him, the sun filtering in through his curtains. Draco looked the most beautiful in the morning, just waking from sleep. Harry smiled at him fondly. They woke up often to each other, but lately it seemed like it wasn't enough.

"Draco?" Harry ventured, looking his boyfriend, the man that he loved, in the eyes, searching them.

"What is it, love?" Draco asked, feeling slightly concerned by the emotions he was seeing in Harry's eyes.

"Move in with me," he whispered.

Draco sat up straighter. "What?" he asked, smiling, hoping that he heard what he heard.

Harry grinned. "Move in with me," he repeated.

Draco's grin broadened. "It's about time you asked," he teased.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Is that a yes?"

Draco nodded. "It's definitely a yes," he replied, kissing Harry deeply.

 **XXXX**

 _One year later_

 _April 28, 2004_

 _Draco,_

 _Are you alright? Merlin, your last letter was so hard to read. Are things not working out with Potter? Is living with him finally taking its toll? I'm going to tell you the same thing I've been telling you for so long. You don't deserve this. You deserve so much better than this. You are a beautiful and amazing person. Your brilliance is so awe inspiring. I could read what you write for hours. I can come into town if you need me to. I'm only a few apparition jumps away._

 _Peter_

 _xxxx_

 _April 30, 2004_

 _Peter,_

 _I'll be alright. Harry is just so, so, so busy. I don't know what he has going on at work anymore. I don't know if he's seeing someone else. I don't know if he's lost interest in me. We are spending so much time fighting it seems. He's never home. I love him, but it seems like we are stuck in neutral at this point. What if he doesn't want me anymore? What if he's just trying to distance himself from me because he doesn't want to hurt me? Don't come. I'm sure that I'm blowing things out of proportion._

 _Draco_

 _xxxx_

 _May 8, 2004_

 _Draco,_

 _I'm going to reveal something to you that I have been keeping a secret for so long. I want you. I want to be the guy who makes you smile and makes you happy again. I want to whisk you away to some private getaway and worship you. I want to treat you so much better than Potter ever could. Will you let me? I can be so much better for you. Please._

 _xxxx_

 _May 15, 2004_

 _Peter,_

 _You can't say things like that to me. I'm in a relationship with Harry and I love him. I do appreciate your words and they make me feel better about myself, but I am not a cheater. I won't cheat on him, even if he's cheating on me. I can't let you do this for me. I will figure things out with Harry. Maybe then, we can reassess this if it goes the direction I'm thinking it will go._

 _Draco_

 _xxxx_

 _May 15, 2004_

 _Draco,_

 _So you're saying there's a chance? You would give me a chance to treat you the way you deserve to be treated? That's all I can ask for, Draco. Listen, I'll be in London next week. I'll owl you where I'm going to be. I hope to see you and have a drink. I hope you have a resolution soon with Potter. He can't keep dragging you along like this._

 _Peter_

 **XXXX**

Draco stared at this last note from Peter. He was sitting at the kitchen table, his uneaten breakfast in front of him. Harry had gone to work hours ago, early in the morning. Apparently there was some highly important case that he couldn't get out of, so he said anyway. Draco couldn't remember the last time they'd been intimate. They hadn't had any time to be together. Harry came home late and left early nearly every day and when he was there, he was doing work that he had to do that he brought home.

Draco didn't understand how their relationship had evolved into the way it was. They had such fire and passion for so long. Living together had been amazing. They could wake up and go to bed every day and night together. They were able to be intimate whenever the moment struck. They cuddled and played chess together. They read books together. They spent so much time together that their friends wondered if they had become hermits. All of this was the case up until five months before. That's when things turned south, and fast.

Draco took a few bites of his breakfast, but he had lost his appetite. The last two letters from Peter had shaken him to his core. He had wondered for awhile if Peter had a thing for him especially whenever Draco remotely finished anything physical between him and Harry. He didn't really kiss and tell, but he implied things and Peter seemed to say things in a way that made him seem like it was he and Draco and not Draco and Harry. Draco shook it off as him just joking around, teasing maybe, but obviously, with this last letter, he might think otherwise.

He pondered Peter's offer. Draco had been feeling lately that he deserved better than what he was getting from Harry. He felt like he didn't matter to him anymore and he honestly thought that Harry was cheating on him because he just didn't look at him the same way anymore and they hadn't done anything physical in weeks. Their last time had been brief and they both fell asleep soon after.

On the other hand, Draco loved Harry, deeply. He was so afraid of losing him that he put up with it all in the hopes that it would get better. He wasn't sure if it ever would, but he wasn't sure he'd want to risk losing him. He had spent so many years wanting Harry and they had spent so many glorious months together. Could he really throw it all away after a five month rough patch?

 **XXXX**

 _Two weeks later_

Things hadn't gotten better. Harry and Draco were still fighting and still not spending time together. Peter's offer was beginning to look more and more appealing to Draco. It brought him to lunch alone at home. He had closed the apothecary early that day because he was just tired and depressed.

An owl arrived as he was eating. He stood up and let it in. He took the note from it and sent it on its way. He frowned as he looked down at the writing, recognizing it immediately. He opened it with shaking fingers.

 _June 1, 2004_

 _Draco,_

 _I'm in London and staying at the Leaky Cauldron. I would love to see you. Care to have a pint with me? I'll be in the pub at 1:00. I hope to see you. I'm really, really hoping to see you._

 _Peter_

Draco glanced at his time piece and saw that it was nearly one o'clock already. His eyes widened as he realized he was being faced with another decision. What would he do? He could go to the pub and tell Peter that he wanted to work things out with Harry and stay with him or he could go to the pub and see what happens with Peter. Either way, he knew that he had to go to the pub.

He stood up from the table and walked over to the floo. He stepped in, threw in the floo powder, and disappeared into the flames. He tumbled out of the floo at the Leaky Cauldron and headed for the bar. Peter was not there yet.

 **XXXX**

Harry was absolutely giddy. The five months of non-stop work had finally paid off. He was promoted to a cushy desk job, one that would give him normal hours and keep him out of the field and give him a nice raise, not that he needed the money. The documents for the beach house he had purchased had come in and he and Draco were now the proud owners of a beautiful beach house with its own private beach. The last five months had been busy and he knew that things with Draco were going to need some major mending, but he hoped that he would understand why he did everything that he did and he hoped that when he asked him to marry him, that he'd say yes.

He had to keep himself from skipping out of the office and down to the floos. He was so thrilled to see Draco and tell him all the great news. He was taking off the next two weeks so that he and Draco could reconnect. He was over the moon.

He made it to the floos and flooed home. He tumbled out of the floo into his kitchen. He had a grin firmly in place as he stepped out. He shed his work robes and tossed them onto the table. The breeze caught a piece of parchment that was on the table next to a half-eaten sandwich. It blew off the table. Harry frowned as he picked it up.

He went to set it on the table, but then he realized that it was a letter to Draco. He frowned as he read the note. His giddy mood from before shattered as he took in the words on the parchment.

His hands were shaking as he set the letter down. He didn't want to jump to conclusions. "Accio Peter's letters," Harry said with a flick of his wand.

He waited and for a moment nothing happened, but then he heard what sounded like a desk drawer fly open and he turned to watch as several letters came flying down from upstairs, presumably from Draco's desk. There were dozens of letters. Harry stared at the pile of letters. He reached for any that he could find and began reading them. He became sicker and sicker as he went along. Peter had a thing for Draco and based on what he wrote, it seemed that Draco may not reciprocate, but that didn't really make Harry feel better. Some of Peter's responses implied that Draco told him more than Peter probably needed to know about them and there were sexual overtones in the letters that implied that Draco was revealing details to Peter about their sex life.

He read the last two letters from Peter to Draco and he felt his anger spiking. Peter confessed to having feelings for Draco and it was no secret that he had been encouraging Draco to leave Harry for months. He read the last letter once more and felt his stomach drop and his heart rate pick up. Anxiety was settling in. Draco already had one foot out the door. Peter's letter said, " _So you're saying there's a chance_?" _What does that even mean?_ Harry thought frantically.

He stood up on shaky limbs and went over to the floo. He stepped in, threw down some powder, and called out his destination. He tumbled out of the floo at the Leaky Cauldron and he could feel his emotions hanging by a thread. He looked over at the bar, spotting Draco. He was sitting alone. He sighed and relaxed somewhat as he headed towards him. He stopped short when someone called Draco's name. Harry turned and saw the man that must be Peter.

He watched as Draco turned and stood up. Peter walked over to him and stopped in front of him. He looked him up and down, obviously checking him out. Draco looked uncomfortable, but was assessing Peter. Harry felt like his insides were going to explode. He was too late. He watched as Peter stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Draco in an intimate hug. Draco hugged him back, but in a friendlier manner than Peter was. Peter's intentions were clear in his hug.

Harry cried out and bit into his fist. He must have been louder than he imagined because the pub quieted down as several nearby eyes turned to look at him curiously. He couldn't look away from Draco and Peter embracing. His heart was shattering into a million pieces.

As if sensing that something was off, Draco stepped away from Peter and looked around the pub. His eyes shifted over Harry, not seeing him at first, but then he jerked back, his mind realizing that he had missed something very important. His eyes locked on the devastated expression that Harry had on his face. Draco gasped and his eyes widened. He felt the blood leaving his face. He saw tear tracks on Harry's cheeks.

Harry shook his head and turned away, unable to look at his lover any longer. He stepped back into the floo and turned around again. Draco was rushing towards the floo looking frantic, calling his name. Harry threw down the powder as he closed his eyes and flooed back to their home.

He blocked the floo from Draco for five minutes after he arrived. He walked over to the pile of letters and flicked his wand at them. He made a copy of each one and then they righted themselves into a pile. He placed the last three notes from Peter on the table side by side. He set the ring that was in his pocket down on top of the deed for their beach house. Next to the beach house was his new job description including his regular hours and a letter commending his hard work. Lastly, he scribbled Draco a note and set it next to his new job.

He stepped back to the floo, feeling his emotions threatening to overflow. He threw down the powder and disappeared into the flames. He tumbled out of the floo into their beach house. He collapsed outside the floo and began to cry.

 **XXXX**

Draco cried out in frustration as he tried once again to floo after Harry. It was obvious that he had blocked him. Peter had come over to try and calm him down.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Draco growled.

Peter looked at him in surprise. "Calm down. Let's talk about this. Come back over here," he suggested.

"No!" Draco snarled as he tried again to floo back to his and Harry's home. "This was a mistake. I shouldn't have come here. I knew this was a mistake!" he cried.

"It's not a mistake. Think about everything that has happened between you two over your entire relationship. This isn't a mistake. Potter has not treated you the way you deserve," Peter repeated.

Draco shook his head. "No. He deserves an explanation and I deserve to hear his. Leave me alone," he responded heatedly.

He stepped into the floo once more. This time it worked. He tumbled out of the floo, Harry's name on his lips. He came to a halt and looked at the table. The first thing he noticed was all the letters that Peter had sent him. Harry had seen them all. He felt absolutely sick to his stomach. His eyes settled on the last three letters and he knew that those were what sent him over the edge.

He looked at the next item on the table and he stopped and nearly collapsed as he saw three very important things on the table. He reached out and grabbed the deed with shaking hands. Harry had bought them a beach house. That was something that they had talked about off and on since they had gotten together. He set that down, feeling worse and worse as he went along, his heart pounding. He reached for the next letter and felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. It was a letter congratulating Harry on his promotion. Draco realized then that he had been completely wrong. Harry was working those long hours because he was working towards a promotion, one that would give him reasonable hours and would keep him safe.

Draco closed his eyes and let a few tears slide down his cheeks. He opened them again and reached for the letter. He recognized Harry's familiar writing. He bit his lip as he read what he wrote.

 _Draco,_

 _I have no words right now for what I'm feeling. I didn't realize that I had pushed you to this point. I thought that I was working towards something better for us and that the short term consequences would be worth it for the long term gains. I wanted to surprise you with all that is here, aside from the letters. I know the past few months have been hard, but I thought that we'd make it through it like we always do. I guess I was wrong. I was going to ask you to marry me tonight, but I don't think that's going to happen. I love you, Draco, and I'm so sorry for where we have ended up. I'll be at our beach house for awhile. It's really beautiful. You would have loved it._

 _Love always,_

 _Harry_

Draco gasped as he read the letter again. His eyes widened as he looked over at the obvious ring box. He reached out with shaky hands and picked it up. He opened it and gasped. It was the most beautiful ring he had ever seen and he could tell that Harry really took his time picking it out. He closed his eyes, feeling the tears slip down his cheeks even more. He closed the ring box with a snap.

He opened his eyes and looked down at the deed. He picked it up and looked it over. He was going to try to floo there and see if he could talk to Harry. Explain himself. He hoped that it wouldn't be too late, but he had a feeling that it was.

 **XXXX**

Harry had picked himself up off the floor and walked out of the beach house. He walked straight down to the beach and sat on a log near the water. He stared out across the water, his heart hurting and his mind racing. Everything that he had planned, his long term goals in regards to Draco, had been tossed away like bits of sand thrown into the air.

He sensed the wards shifting and sighed. Draco was there. He knew that if he chose to come home, come after him, that he would come straight there. He had only a moment to himself and he wasn't sure if he was ready to face him.

A few moments passed and then Harry heard running feet behind him. The gravel crunched behind him. "Harry, I'm so sorry! Please let me explain!" Draco cried out, pleading.

Harry closed his eyes, anger boiling at the surface. "It was all supposed to be a surprise. The new job, the house, the proposal, all of it," Harry said in a calm voice.

Draco cringed. He knew that Harry was furious. Whenever Harry was scarily calm, he was about to erupt. "I didn't know. I'm sorry," he whispered.

Harry stood up. He did not turn to look at him. "What did you think I was doing all this time? Peter's letters imply that you suspected I was doing something that I would _never_ do to someone I love," Harry said in the same calm tone.

Draco gulped. Every moment over the past five months came back to him. The moments when Harry came home late from work or had to leave early for work. Why else would he need to go in so much and come home so late if he wasn't cheating on him? "What was I supposed to think? You didn't tell me a damn thing about why you were working so much! You skirted around an answer. Only guilty people avoid answering questions!" Draco cried.

Harry turned to look at him. His expression made Draco take a step back. Harry was furious. "You're supposed to trust me! You're supposed to trust us! I didn't tell you because I wanted it all to be a surprise! I knew that if I didn't stay focused on it that it would just get drawn out longer and it would take us that much longer to have a more normal life!" Harry yelled.

"You were acting suspicious! Dammit, Harry, what was I supposed to do? You were never fucking home and when you were, you were working or too damn tired to spend any time with me! I can't even bloody remember the last time we kissed for more than a minute and it's been ten times as long since we had any kind of sex! Geez, you never looked at me anymore. What was I supposed to think?" he cried, losing steam towards the end.

Harry glared at him. "So you turn to Peter to fill in the pieces I wasn't filling?" he seethed.

Draco looked shocked by his implication. "I never cheated on you," he defended.

Harry laughed, loudly. He leaned forward, overcome with his laughter. His hands rested on his knees as he laughed and then the laughter turned to tears. He stood back up and looked at Draco, his expression tortured. "I saw enough of those letters to know that you may not have physically cheated on me, but you were emotionally cheating on me. I saw enough of those letters to know that _Peter_ has been encouraging you to leave me for months and go to him. I saw enough of those letters to know that you told him things about us, intimate things that should be kept between you and me, allowing him to hint that he could easily replace me in those moments," Harry stressed.

Draco stared at him, his eyes swimming with tears. He never thought that his correspondence with Peter was anything like how Harry was describing it. It wasn't until the last couple of letters that he started to change his mind on that. He thought they were just friendly and that whenever Peter would mention physical things that he was just joking around, teasing him.

"Harry, I-" Draco stopped as Harry shook his head. Harry strode past him as he headed back up to the house. Draco watched him leave. He turned to look out at the water and stared at it, trying to make some sense of all that was happening, trying to figure out a way to fix his horrible mistake.

 **XXXX**

Harry sat at the table, all the letters that Peter had sent to Draco spread out over the table. He was reading each letter from start to finish when Draco came in. Draco stopped in the doorway to the kitchen and saw every letter sitting there. Harry was holding one.

" _I can't believe that you and Potter did that. What was it like? Is it different with a man? I've been with many women and experienced it, but I imagine that with a man it is a different experience_ ," Harry read. "Based on the date, I'm guessing this was one of the first times we gave each other head. Interesting thing to share with someone," he continued.

" _I'm sorry that you and Harry fought. The first fight is always the hardest, especially if it's over something as serious as friends and family. At least the make-up sex will be great, right?_ " Harry stopped and tossed that letter to the side.

He picked up another one. "Here's one of my favorites. _Has he told you lately that you're amazing? That you're brilliant and sexy? I think he should tell you that every day. It's the truth, you know? I'm so glad I was the one to deliver that first supply to you. I can't imagine not having you as my friend after all of this…._ Wow, hey, Draco, your beautiful and amazing, how does that make you feel now? Is that enough?" Harry sneered as he looked over at Draco in anger and hurt.

Draco's eyes widened at the tone. He hadn't heard this tone from Harry in years. Even then, it wasn't as horrible as it was right then. There was so much more in his tone than there had been when they fought as children. "Harry, please, just listen," he tried calmly.

"I'm all ears, Malfoy. Please, enlighten me, explain how this," he paused as he gestured to all the letters, "is not what it looks like?"

Draco cringed at the use of his surname. Harry hadn't used his name like that in years either. In the beginning of their relationship, he used it, but it didn't sound anywhere near the way it did right then. "It is what it looks like," he said quietly. Harry gasped, his eyes swimming in anguish as his anger left him and the pain of what had happened between them took over.

"It is?" he asked in a small voice.

Draco frowned and wiped at his eyes. He sat down at the table and glanced at the letters. "It is and it isn't. Obviously I shared things with him that I shouldn't have and obviously he has feelings for me, but I never thought that it would turn into this. I didn't realize that Peter wasn't just teasing me or joking around with me or being a friend. I have been feeling down and depressed for months, Harry. I desperately wanted time with you, just us. I missed you and I missed us. I never expected to fall in love with you that day you came into my shop or move in with you or even go to the next step of getting married. Never. But it happened and I was so happy, so, so, happy."

"But you're no longer happy," Harry whispered.

Draco shrugged. "I am realizing that I have made a huge mistake in assuming that you were cheating on me, but in my defense, Harry, you didn't tell me about this job opportunity. You didn't tell me that the reason you had to work so much is so that you could get this promotion. You let work get in the way of us and the connection that we had. Our connection was hanging by a thread when I got Peter's last letter. My mind had concluded that you were going to break up with me and that we couldn't postpone the inevitable any longer. When I went to the pub today, I wasn't sure if I was going to tell Peter to leave me alone because I wanted to work on us or if I was going to see if the feelings in his letters transferred to real life. To see if my confusion could be clarified. Peter said all the things to me that you weren't saying. I let it confuse my judgement," Draco replied.

Harry sighed and put his head into his hands. "I thought that I could keep work and us balanced enough. I knew it was going to be hard, but I thought that you would realize what I was doing and just trust me. I thought you trusted me, Draco," Harry whispered.

Draco sighed. "I let my feelings and insecurities confuse me. I've never been in a relationship like ours and I guess I felt that at many times it was too good to be true, especially with our history. I thought I trusted you, Harry, I really did, but I guess I was wrong. Even though it turns out that I could trust you and that I was completely and totally wrong about everything," he replied.

Harry stood and walked towards the hallway. He went down it and opened a door at the end. Draco sighed, wondering if Harry wanted him to follow him. He left the door open, so Draco thought that maybe he wanted him to follow him.

Draco stood from the table and walked down the hallway carefully. He stopped in the doorway and peeked in. He looked on the ground and saw that Harry had shed his shoes, socks, jeans, and shirt. Draco looked back up in surprise and saw Harry lying on the bed on his side, staring out the window that overlooked the water. His bare back faced Draco and despite their fight and his major mistake, he couldn't fight the feeling that slid over him at seeing so much of Harry. He undid his shirt and slipped it over his head, tossing it behind him. He shed his jeans and shoes and stepped towards Harry. He hesitated as he stood next to the bed.

"Things are often too good to be true, but we weren't. I love you, Draco. I've loved you for a lot longer than I told you. I trusted you implicitly which was a major feat in itself based on our history. Clearly I am a horrible judge of who to trust and who not to trust," Harry whispered.

Draco kneeled down on the bed and lay down behind Harry. He wanted to touch him, but he didn't. He lay as close to him as he could without touching him. "You can trust me. I'm so sorry, Harry. I didn't realize that it had gone as far as it had. When you only receive the letters over time, it doesn't seem as bad, but looking at them like that, it's so much worse." He leaned forward and pressed a tentative kiss to Harry's shoulder. Harry shook from the kiss, but did not move away.

"What would have happened today had I not been there?" Harry asked quietly.

Draco sighed. "I don't know. When he first looked at me, I saw his feelings for me right away and I felt nothing in response. It wasn't like you and I. When I saw that you liked me, I felt it instantly and returned those feelings. I didn't today. When he hugged me, I thought I might then, but I didn't. I think we would have had a pint and I would have told him that he needed to leave me alone because I needed to stick with you. Despite everything, all that I have felt these past few months, I love you and I don't want to be without you," Draco explained.

They sat in silence for several minutes. Harry sighed after awhile. "I'm sorry, Draco. I feel like a lot of this is my fault. If I had just told you what I was trying to do, you may not have felt like I didn't care about you anymore. That is so very far from the truth. I knew how much it bothered you every time I went into the field, every time that I came back with an injury. I knew how much you hated my unpredictable schedule and the long assignments. Head Auror Smythe approached me five months ago with an opportunity to become the assistant head auror. It would give me a regular schedule and take me out of the field. I had to jump at the opportunity. It turned into more work than I thought it would."

"I could have asked or I could have done something else to figure out what you were doing, but I didn't. Instead I…." he trailed off, shaking his head. It was obvious what he did.

"I'm sorry that I stopped complimenting you and stopped showing you how much I love you. I honestly thought I was doing what was best for us. I didn't realize how much I had pushed you away," Harry whispered, his voice breaking.

Draco cried out and wrapped his arms around Harry, trying to help him understand that this wasn't all his fault. Harry sniffled and wiped at his eyes. Draco kissed his back, trying to soothe him. "I stopped trying. I should have just kept trying. I should have waited it out and not jumped to all the conclusions I jumped to. Harry, I'm so very sorry. Please forgive me," Draco whispered, his kisses becoming more insistent against Harry's back and shoulders.

Harry turned and finally, finally made eye contact with Draco. The look he had on his face broke Draco's heart. He never wanted to hurt Harry, never. But he had. Harry searched his eyes. Draco knew that he was showing him just how apologetic he was. He was sorry. The sorriest he had ever been in his life. Harry shook his head and closed his eyes. Tears slipped down his cheeks. Draco reached out and wiped them away. Harry turned into his touch.

Draco took the opportunity to kiss Harry. He leaned forward carefully and lightly brushed his lips against Harry's. His eyes flew open as he looked at Draco, but then they slid closed and he brought one hand up and cupped the back of Draco's head, increasing the pressure between them. He slid his other hand up and rested it against Draco's chest, moving his fingers lightly up and down Draco's chest.

Draco settled in against Harry more fully. It had been far too long since they had been in this position. Draco wrapped his arms around him more fully, grinding into him. Harry gasped, breaking their kiss and tipped his head back. Draco pressed open mouth kisses to Harry's neck and collar bone, worshiping him, making him understand how sorry he was. Harry moaned and arched his back, responding just as Draco wanted him to.

Draco moved down from Harry's collar bone and kissed a heated trail down Harry's chest paying special attention to both nipples before he continued down his stomach, sliding his tongue down his midline. Harry arched again, his erection straining against his pants. There had never been a question as to whether or not they had excellent chemistry. Their attraction to one another was very strong. They had always clicked in this way.

Draco slid Harry's pants down his thighs slowly, feasting his eyes on one of his most favorite things in the world. Harry's cock sprang free, standing at attention, leaking cum. Draco felt his mouth salivate at the sight. He looked up at Harry who had his eyes tightly closed and was panting. Draco looked away, his heart hurting. Harry always had his eyes open when they made love, but not tonight.

Draco shook it off and returned to what he wanted, needed to do. He leaned down, kissing Harry deeply and then he moved back to his leaking cock. He took him into his mouth and Harry cried out as Draco's warm heat encompassed him. He arched into his mouth as Draco made quick work of bringing Harry to the brink. His tongue twirled around his cock and ran up the vein. Harry was nearing his orgasm and he was shaking in an effort to keep himself from coming. He wanted to draw this out for he didn't know if this would be the end of them. He didn't want it to be, but he wouldn't hold Draco back from happiness. He loved him too much.

Draco released him just as Harry was ready to burst. Harry's eyes opened in surprise as he looked at Draco. He watched as Draco stood and took his pants off. Harry wanted to cry at how beautiful Draco looked. Draco had always been so beautiful. Why hadn't he told him enough? Why?

"You're so beautiful it makes me want to cry," Harry whispered, closing his eyes again, unable to look at Draco anymore. It hurt too much.

Draco gasped, his heart constricting at Harry's words and tortured expression. He cast a lubrication and stretching charm on himself, biting his lip at the sensation. He got back onto the bed and straddled Harry's hips. He positioned himself over Harry's straining erection and moved slowly down on him. Harry cried out and his eyes flew open in surprise, his face showing his complete and total lust for what was happening in that moment. His eyes closed again as Draco moved up and down him slowly, going deeper and deeper every time. Harry started to meet his movements and soon he was slamming into Draco, crying out as he came.

Draco bit his lip, squeezing his cock to keep himself from coming. He wanted to be inside Harry when he came. He didn't want to come like this. He rode out Harry's orgasm and once he could feel that Harry had gone soft inside him, he lifted off him and lay down on top of Harry and started to kiss him again. Harry responded, kissing him back. Draco's tongue ventured out and he slid it across Harry's lips, asking for entrance. Harry parted his lips, meeting Draco's tongue with his own. Their kiss deepened and soon Draco was pushing against him, his slightly softened cock becoming hard again.

Harry bucked against him even though his cock was spent. He couldn't fight the feelings that were coursing through him. He wanted Draco so badly it hurt. He wanted their connection back. Draco seemed to want the same as he grabbed his wand again, aiming at Harry's entrance. Harry kept his eyes tightly closed, unwilling to look at Draco yet. It still hurt too much.

Draco prepared Harry and then brought his hips up; levelling his entrance with Draco's nearly bursting cock. Draco slid into him quickly and didn't wait for Harry to give him the go ahead. He started pounding into Harry showing him how much he wanted him, but not being nearly as careful as he usually was. He didn't want to think that he was punishing Harry for ignoring him for so long and for steering him into Peter's direction, however brief, but a part of him felt like he was.

He snapped his hips forward, watching Harry's expression. It was a mixture of pleasure, pain, and sadness as he could see that tears were streaming down Harry's cheeks. Draco closed his eyes, unable to watch it anymore. His orgasm built and then released as he filled Harry. They stayed connected for a few minutes longer, but then Harry cried out and shook his head.

"Please move," he cried.

Draco moved away quickly, waving his wand to clean them both up. Harry sat up, pulling his knees up to his chest. He rested his head against his knees, tears sliding down his cheeks as he rocked back and forth. "Harry, please love, don't cry, please," Draco begged as he stared at him. Harry shook his head over and over.

"You broke my heart, Draco. You have shattered it to pieces. I don't know how I can get past this. How do I get past this? How do we get back to where we were? How Draco?" he demanded through his tears.

Draco looked devastated at what he was seeing. "Harry, I'm sorry, okay? I don't know how else I can say that or show how sorry I am. I didn't realize that this was happening with him. I didn't see it. I was too caught up in missing you and missing us to see what he was doing to me. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you if you'll let me. Please don't leave me, Harry. Please. I'm begging you. Don't call it without giving me another chance," he implored. He had moved closer to him, reaching out, but not touching him.

"Draco, I don't know if I can," he whispered.

Draco shook his head and slid away from him. He walked over to the windows, looking out over the water. He had his back to Harry and didn't seem to mind that if anyone with a telescope bothered to look in their direction that they would see Draco in his full naked glory, bathed in afternoon light. Harry looked up and ached at the sight of Draco's toned arse and back that he never understood how he kept it that way as he didn't work out whatsoever. He felt a pang of jealousy hit him hard as he thought about someone else being allowed to marvel at the man that he loved. His jealousy was so strong that he tasted a metallic taste in his mouth at the mere thought.

Harry stood from the bed and walked over to Draco. He was aching to touch him again, his emotions conflicting with what he should do and what he wanted to do. He reached out, wanting to touch Draco, but he brought his hand back, unable to do so.

"I will do _anything_ to keep you, Harry. I can't imagine my life without you. I don't want to imagine it without you," Draco whispered his tone insistent.

"I so badly want to give you an ultimatum, Draco, but I won't do that to you. I will not force you to stay with me. I will not force you to do something that you don't want to do, no matter how badly I don't want to lose you," Harry whispered. Draco startled at his closeness, unaware that he had moved off the bed.

Harry stepped forward, gliding his fingers across Draco's arse, eliciting a quiet gasp from Draco and a shudder. He kissed his shoulder blade as he stepped against him, molding perfectly to his backside. Harry slipped his arms through Draco's and wrapped his arms around him, splaying his hands across his stomach. He kissed his other shoulder blade and stepped back, releasing him. He turned and walked back to the bed, grabbing his pants and jeans and slipping them on. He left Draco in their room.

He walked into the kitchen and piled up the letters. He didn't read them anymore. He didn't need to. Everything was out in the open now, everything that they had done to each other over the couple of years that they had been together. He shrank them down and shoved them into a drawer. If Draco wanted to leave him, he wouldn't stop him, no matter how much he wanted to.

 **XXXX**

Harry stood out on the balcony, staring out at the water. The sun was setting now and the view was amazing. This place would have been so beautiful for them to have. It seemed that he had been wrong to purchase it at this point. He should have talked to him about it. He should have talked to him about a lot of things that he didn't. He sighed and leaned forward onto the railing, placing his face atop his folded arms.

He heard the door to the balcony creak open, but he didn't move. He couldn't look at Draco because he knew him well enough to know that when he looked at him, he'd see what his decision was and he was so afraid to see that he was leaving him.

"Harry, please look at me," Draco requested quietly as he stepped up next to him. Harry shook his head. "Please," Draco whispered.

Harry sighed and lifted his head. He stared at the sunset for a bit longer before he finally turned and looked at Draco. His expression was blank. He was giving nothing away. That seemed worse than being able to read his expression completely.

"Harry, we've both hurt each other. We've both neglected each other. We've done things to each other that no couple, a couple that loves each other deeply, should do," Draco began. Harry felt his body start to shake as his anxiety rose. This wasn't starting out very well. Draco stepped closer, reaching out to caress Harry's arm. Harry shuddered at the touch. "But we've also done things to each other that have taken my breath away time and again. We've experienced things together that we never would have thought we could. We got to a point where the only person we wanted to see at the end of the day or any time of day for that matter, was each other. These last five months have sucked. I'm going to be honest and say that I have questioned us multiple times, but now it all makes sense. Now that I know what was happening, I realize that you were still focused on us and making things better for us," Draco paused as he took a deep breath.

Harry watched him, trying to decide where this was going. "I know these last five months have sucked and that we've had long periods that have sucked and I thought that these last five months would go a similar way as before. I guess I took you for granted because I assumed that you would just deal, like you have in the past, and then when it was all over, we'd move on and get back on track. I was wrong," Harry explained.

Draco continued to caress Harry's arm. "I failed you, Harry. You always kept us in mind and our future. I didn't. I let Peter distract me from you. I'm sorry, Harry," he whispered.

"Do you want to leave me? Is the damage I've caused too much?" Harry asked.

"Do _you_ want to leave _me_? Is the damage _I've_ caused too much?" Draco asked, repeating Harry's questions, emphasizing his fault in everything.

Harry stared at him, uncertain about things considering that Draco answered his questions by repeating his own questions. He didn't want to give Draco up. He wanted to keep him forever despite what happened. He didn't want anyone to have him. He was very possessive of him and he didn't often show it, but in this case, he would gladly show it. However, he wanted this decision to be all his. He didn't want to influence it at all.

"Answer my questions first," he whispered.

Draco studied him, taking him in. He could see the hope in Harry's eyes and it made his heart feel fuller and his decision so much easier. Of course, regardless of what was in his eyes, he would still want to be with him. He couldn't imagine leaving him either. He couldn't imagine allowing anyone to have Harry. Draco was possessive of Harry and that was definitely no secret and not something he hid at all.

"No," he responded quietly.

Harry bit his lip and shifted his weight nervously. "No, as in you won't answer my questions?" he whispered in response.

"No," he repeated.

Harry bit into his lip harder, more than likely drawing blood. "No what?" he asked barely above a whisper.

"No, I don't want to leave you," Draco replied quietly.

Harry's heart was pounding and his eyes were searching Draco's face which was now showing exactly what he was feeling and he didn't see a hint of indecision. Draco didn't want to leave him despite the way they had been the past few months. He wanted to stay with him. Draco wanted to stay.

"What about you? Do you want to leave me?" Draco asked uncertainly. He held his breath, expecting the worst. Just because Harry asked him if he wanted to leave, didn't mean that he didn't want to leave him.

"No," Harry whispered.

Draco's breath came out in a whoosh and he took several breaths to hopefully calm his racing heart and mind. "Do you still love me?" he asked.

"Always," Harry replied.

Draco grinned and looked away suddenly overcome with so much emotion. He shook his head and felt the last several hours of uncertainty slipping away. He leaned forward on the railing and dropped his head onto his arms. Harry stepped closer and reached out to caress his bare back. Draco shook with his touch. Tears were slipping down his cheeks and dropping to the balcony. He had seriously dodged a bullet here. He would never take Harry for granted again nor let some fool distract him from what he wanted.

"I have a request though," Harry said quietly, unsurely.

"What's that?" Draco croaked, not looking up.

"I need you to tell Peter that you can never speak to him again," Harry requested, his voice barely above a whisper.

Draco stopped breathing again. Harry was giving him an ultimatum. He may not have said it was an ultimatum, but it was a thinly veiled ultimatum. Could he tell Peter that he could never speak to him again? He was his friend after all and a supplier and sometimes the only person he could talk to. However, Harry was the man he loved and the man that he planned to marry some day and would probably be his one and only confidant from now on, now that everything was out in the open. He knew that even if he kept his conversations with Peter completely platonic that Peter's feelings wouldn't go away and Harry would be constantly uncomfortable about it. Was his friendship with Peter worth the risk? No, it wasn't. Harry was where his focus needed to be, not Peter.

"Okay," he replied.

"Seriously?" Harry asked in disbelief.

Draco sat up and wiped his eyes. He frowned. "Why is that surprising?"

"Well, I just….I thought that you'd….." Harry stuttered, running his hand through his hair.

"You are more important than a friendship with him," Draco replied, cutting off his stuttering.

Harry smiled slightly at him in relief. He stepped closer to him, reaching out to grip his hips to pull him closer. Draco moved towards him, allowing him to pull him against him. Harry looked up, searching Draco's eyes, making sure that he wanted to be where they were right now. Draco brought his hands up and cupped Harry's face. He leaned forward and kissed him gently, unsurely.

Harry responded, trying to assure him that all would be well soon enough. He slid his arms around Draco's waist, pulling him against him tightly, pressing his half hard cock into Draco's equally hard length. They had a lot to make up for, but Harry knew that something had to be done before they did anything again.

He broke away and Draco whimpered at the loss and looked down at Harry with a questioning look. "What is it?" he asked, not hiding the fear from his tone.

"I need you to take care of this Peter thing right now. I can't be with you completely if this is still hanging over our heads," Harry replied.

Draco sighed and nodded reluctantly. He knew that things would be easier for them after this, but he wasn't looking forward to telling Peter that he couldn't speak to him again. "Alright. I'm sure he's still at the Leaky Cauldron," Draco replied.

Harry nodded. "Let's go," he said as he walked past Draco and headed inside to get his shirt on.

"You're going?" Draco asked in surprise. He knew that was a very bad idea for the simple fact that Harry would prefer to pummel Peter than handle a conversation with him civilly.

"Of course, I am. Peter needs to have the message stated to him loud and clearly," Harry called out from the bedroom. His response was slightly muffled and as he came out of the room, Draco saw that he was still slipping into his shirt. Harry tossed Draco his own shirt. Harry had his shoes on his feet, but not tied.

"Harry, are you sure that you can handle being there? I can talk to him myself and make sure he gets the message," Draco replied nervously.

Harry looked up at him sharply. He knew what Draco meant, but he didn't like the idea of Peter being alone with Draco at all. "I'm going and that's final," Harry said with finality.

Draco nodded reluctantly and slipped his shirt on and his shoes. This could go very badly or it could go really well or it could fall somewhere in between. They walked over to the floo and stepped in together. Harry gripped Draco's hand in his own and Draco threw the powder down, calling out their destination.

 **XXXX**

When Harry and Draco arrived, Peter was no longer in the bar. The patrons were not the same as the ones earlier so they paid Harry and Draco no mind aside from a passing glance. Harry led Draco to the bar and addressed the bar man as soon as they got there.

"What room is Peter, what's his last name?" Harry asked realizing that he didn't know the man's complete name.

"Uh, Peter Jameson," Draco replied quietly. Harry looked at him peculiarly and then turned to look at the bar man expectantly.

"I really shouldn't be giving away customers information," he replied nervously.

"Fine, then I'll just head on up there and knock on every door until I find him," Harry suggested as he started towards the stairs.

"Wait! No, he's in room nineteen," the bar man called out.

Harry smiled in a not so kind way and turned around, pulling Draco behind them as he headed up the stairs. Draco did not like the anger that was emanating off of Harry. When they got to the top, Draco pulled to a stop and turned Harry so that he faced him.

"Love, you need to calm down," he said in a soothing tone as he gripped his arms, running his thumbs over his forearms.

Harry scoffed. "I'm completely calm," he replied.

Draco frowned at him. "You are far from calm. I know you and I know how you're feeling right now. You need to calm down or this is going to go horribly," Draco reiterated.

Harry sighed and took several deep breaths. Draco watched as some of the tension left him. He knew that the tension wouldn't completely leave him, but less tension was better than where he was at now. Harry nodded, more visibly calm. Draco sighed and turned, this time taking the lead.

They arrived at room nineteen. Draco hesitated as he lifted his fist to knock. This confrontation was not going to go well and he sincerely wished that he hadn't messed up so much that Harry didn't feel like he had to accompany him. He took a deep breath and knocked.

Within seconds, the door was flying open and Peter was looking pleasantly surprised at Draco, beaming. "Draco, you came back. I knew you'd-" He stopped and moved his gaze to the movement behind Draco as Harry stepped out from behind him. Harry glared at him. Peter's eyes widened and he looked back at Draco in disbelief. Draco looked back apologetically. "What's this?" Peter asked quietly.

"I came to tell you that you and I can no longer correspond. My focus needs to be on Harry and our relationship. I'm sorry if I've led you on or made you think you had a chance with me. I should have never said the things I said to you or told you the things I did. I completely misunderstood what was going on and I allowed my assumptions to rule me and allowed you to confuse me. You've been a great friend, but a lot of the things that we talked about were inappropriate and I simply cannot allow them to happen anymore. I'm sorry," Draco explained.

Peter's eyes widened and he looked between Harry and Draco in confusion. Finally, his words settled in and he narrowed his gaze at Harry. "I thought you were above ultimatums, Potter," he said through clenched teeth.

Harry's glare intensified. "Draco and I are working things out and stopping correspondence with you will only expedite our efforts. You should have never talked to him the way you did. I can't blame you for falling for him because he is everything that you said he was, but he is mine and you will not take him from me. I will not allow you to," he promised.

Peter lifted his eyebrows and looked over at Draco who was blushing deeply, but looking pleased. Peter laughed scornfully. "I see that Potter has blinded you once again against all the shit he put you through," Peter bit out.

Draco narrowed his gaze at him. "I misunderstood everything that was happening with us these past five months. We are going to work things out and we are going to be more solid than we were. Please, Peter, just leave me be. I love Harry and I am staying with him. He's worth it," Draco enthused.

Peter looked between the two and sighed deeply. He shook his head and set to close the door. "When this blows up in your face, don't look me up," he said as he slammed the door in their faces.

Draco and Harry stared at the door for a moment both frowning. Without a word, they both turned and headed back down the hallway to the floo downstairs. They flooed back to their house and tumbled out into the kitchen. Peter's letters were still on the table with the other pieces of paper that Harry had left there. Draco flicked his wand and banished Peter's letters. He stepped towards the table and looked down at the deed, the job letter, and the ring. His fingers skimmed across them. Harry watched him closely, looking for regret. He saw it in his eyes and he shifted nervously.

"You're regretting it, aren't you?" he asked quietly.

Draco turned to look at him in confusion. "Regretting the mess I made? Damn right I am," he responded heatedly, but towards himself, not Harry.

Harry frowned. "No, I meant about cutting off Peter," he replied.

Draco shook his head. "No. It will be better this way," he replied confidently.

Harry nodded and watched Draco as he turned and reached to pick up the ring again. He sighed. "Will you pack a bag?" Harry asked after a few more minutes of watching Draco gaze at the ring fondly.

Draco startled and looked at him. "For what?" he asked in a small voice.

Harry grinned. "For our vacation, of course," he replied.

Draco looked confused. "Vacation?" he asked.

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes. "I have two weeks off. I thought that we could spend some of that time at our new beach house," he replied.

Draco's eyes widened. "You have two weeks off of work?" he asked in disbelief.

Harry blushed and nodded. "Part of the surprise," he said quietly.

Draco nodded and looked away, ashamed. Harry sighed and reached out to grip his hand. Draco smiled slightly and squeezed his hand. "Two weeks of you all to myself?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows as he pushed his guilty feelings away.

Harry grinned and gave him a suggestive look. "All. To. Your. Self." He said each word as if it were its own sentence.

Draco gasped and closed his eyes at the concept. He turned and rushed out of the room, presumably to their room to pack a bag. Harry followed and soon they were both back downstairs in the kitchen, ready to floo to their beach house. Harry had slipped the ring into his bag without Draco knowing. He wasn't ready to propose quite yet, but he had a feeling that he would be soon enough.

They tumbled out of the floo at their beach house and dropped their bags in front of the fireplace. Draco reached out and pulled Harry towards him. He wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders as he kissed him deeply. Harry slipped his hands under Draco's shirt and brushed his fingers across any skin that he could reach. Draco gasped as he broke away from Harry's lips and began kissing along his jaw and neck. He ran his tongue along his neck and felt Harry shudder beneath his touch.

Harry gripped Draco's shirt, pulling it off Draco and throwing it behind him. He marveled at his lover's chest, gently caressing the scars that were there, reminded that the harshest scar was caused by him. He looked up at Draco apologetically like he had done so many times before and as Draco always did; he soothed Harry's worries with a heated kiss. His hands slid under Harry's shirt, caressing him in return before he gripped his shirt and flipped it off his head. He looked down at Harry's own scarred chest, knowing each and every scar's story from one of their many sharing sessions in the beginning of their relationship.

Harry pushed against Draco's chest, urging him to the bedroom. Draco allowed Harry to guide him towards their bedroom. They broke apart from kissing and locked eyes, lustful looks passing between them. This was more like how they usually were only it felt like so much more and had so much more meaning. Their earlier sex had seemed like good-bye, but this was not good-bye. This was their time to reconnect and make up for lost time.

They turned into the bedroom and once close enough to the bed, Harry shoved Draco and he landed roughly on the bed. He let out a gasp and watched Harry as he slipped out of his shoes and made fast work of taking his jeans and pants off, tossing them over his shoulder. Draco scrambled to get out of the rest of his clothes and soon they were both naked.

They paused and looked each other over, taking it all in. Harry raked his eyes over Draco's pale form, loving every part of him. He stepped closer and settled onto the bed, straddling Draco's hips. He leaned down, resting his forehead against Draco's. Their eyes were both closed as they breathed in each other's scents, glad to have another opportunity to be together. Glad that they had forgiven each other and had been willing to give each other a second chance.

Harry closed the distance between them and kissed Draco deeply. Draco brought his hands up and rested them on Harry's thighs, guiding his movements that he had unconsciously been doing. It didn't take long before either of them was hard.

Harry moved away from kissing Draco and moved down to his entrance. He paused above Draco's cock and kissed him. Draco gasped in surprise, bucking up. Harry took him into his mouth, sliding his tongue up and down the underside and swirling it around him. He took his time savoring their moment and as he distracted Draco with his worshipping of his cock, he began working on Draco's entrance at the same time, preparing him.

Draco cried out and writhed beneath Harry's assault. He moaned and gasped as Harry made every effort to bring him to the brink. It wasn't long before Draco was gripping Harry's arms, forcing him to sit up. Harry laughed as he did in fact sit up and pull Draco's lower half into his lap, lining up his cock with Draco's more-than-ready entrance.

Their eyes locked as Harry slowly entered Draco. They both shuddered as Harry filled him and became fully sheathed. They took several breaths before Harry started to move. He started out slow, rolling his hips this way and that, trying his hardest to find the best spot to please Draco the most. He quickly found it and Draco cried out as Harry hit the spot again and again, faster and faster.

Soon, Harry was gripping Draco's hips tightly, surely leaving bruises and Draco was moving up and down his own cock at the same pace as Harry was pounding into him. Finally, Draco seized and his wall tightened almost painfully around Harry as his orgasm tore through him. Harry's body responded in kind and he came, long and hard.

Harry nearly collapsed onto Draco as they both were breathing heavily, coming down from their high. Draco and Harry locked eyes again and Harry leaned forward to kiss Draco deeply.

"I missed you," he whispered against his lips.

Draco sighed. "I missed you," he whispered back.

 **XXXX**

Draco and Harry spent a week at the beach and then their second week was spent at home. Harry spent a lot of time with Draco in his shop. They spent the time that Harry had off reconnecting and finding each other again. Things never got back to the way they had been before. Instead, they got better and more solid.

A month later, after they had gotten used to the new schedule and loving every moment of it, Harry asked Draco to marry him. He said yes.

 **THE** **END**


End file.
